Expectations
by Stina Whatever
Summary: A series of drabbles about the Doctor and his new companion, Sirius Black.
1. Expectations

**AN: a doctor who hp xover. With sirius in it!**

Sirius Black had been okay with dying, he had been okay with being dead.

Something that he on the other hand wasn't okay with was that he was currently laying in a bed with nice comfortable sheets, feeling drowsy and a bit bruised.

He groggily opened his eyes, and what he saw wasn't what he had expected at all. He had expected Harry, Moony, Bellatrix or maybe even James. What he hadn't expected was the man that he had never seen before with big, wild hair.

"Who are you?" His voice sounded scratchy, that was something to be expected.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and you are?"

"Sirius Black, where am I?"

"You're at new earth, in the fifty-first century, which century are you from? No, wait, let me guess. The eighteenth? No! I know, the-"

"Twenty-first."

"What? But you had such a long beard, and bad hair, you looked like you hadn't eaten in months, and your clothes looked really old."

"That's what you get when you wear your father's clothes, isn't it?"

"Well..."

This was not what Sirius had expected when he woke up that day. A strange man that had somehow taken him to new (new?) earth and then thought that he was from the eighteenth century.

"Do you have a time machine?" That was, after all, the only thing that could explain it.

"Why, yes I do!" The man, or doctor as he said that he was called (that must be some new muggle thing), beamed.

"She's amazing she is." His eyes glazed over.

"Do you mean your wife when you say that?"

"What? No, no, no. I mean my ship, the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Don't you call your car 'she'"?

"I've never had a car, Lily refused to teach me how to drive."

Sirius doesn't know why he's saying that. He must be drunk or something. Drunk. Drunk on firewhiskey.

"Wait!" Sirius just remembered something, and sat violently up in bed. "Is this a muggle hospital?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah, about that. You're not in your dimension anymore, you're in mine. Things may not be like when you left."

Sirius carefully lay down again.

This was not what he had expected at all.

Another dimension? That was bloody bollocks! Though it might be true. It deserved thinking about.

**AN: was it any good? Please review and give critique**


	2. Acceptance

**AN: All The Pretty Horses, this came out sooner than expected, and I hope that you like.**

**Anyway, the next chapter won't come for at least four or five days, seeing as i'm writing this at dad's and i'll be at mom's monday to friday.**

Sirius wanted to destroy that bloody screen with it's bloody map, that bloody map who didn't show Godric's Hollow.

He felt numb. Hollow.

Okay, he could accept aliens. He could accept that he was in another universe. He could accept that the blue, wooden box was a time and space ship.

Something that he, however, couldn't accept was that Lily and James didn't have a grave, nor a monument at their house. He just couldn't.

They'd been such a big part of his life, and now they were just gone.

James, whom he had met on the train, James who had accepted him even though his family was the opposite of sane, every single one of them.

And then there was Lily, who was like another Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Potter junior. Lily, who helped him and was also always there to rant at him.

They couldn't be completely gone, could they?

No, he couldn't accept that.

No!

that would mean that Harry was gone too... Harry, who was like a miniature version of James, and acted a bit like him too, though he was too careful.

A tear fell down his cheek. James gone. Lily gone. Harry gone.

Oh, Merlin's left buttock, that would mean his own family was dead too. He should dance to that, and get really drunk, but, they were gone.

He was not going to accept that. His mum would no more yell out her prejudice, he could no more look at the family tree and laugh when he saw Alphard's burned name. Well, he couldn't see the name, but he could remember his uncle, and all the rage that had come when it was announced that uncle Alphard had left his fortune to Sirius.

He couldn't help but smile, and then the tears fell faster.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

James and Lily gone! Could he accept it, it was, after all, bloody bollocks. Though it deserved thinking about.

**AN: hope you like and please review**


	3. Explanations

**AN: this came out sooner than expected, because all the reviews, favourites and alerts just made me write. hope you like, and i hope that i answered at least one of hibob's questions.**

Sirius liked the TARDIS. It was cozy, and reminded him of Hogwarts. He felt like, around that corner, there will be a staircase with a temper. Of course, the TARDIS had enough temper to make up for all the staircases at Hogwarts. And the brooms.

Right now, Sirius was exploring, just walking around, looking around.

This ship was huge!

Then he saw a pair of doors, he had to open them.

Inside was a place that reminded him of home, it was a library. When Regulus and him were young, they used to play in the library. They had to be extremely quiet, so as to not disturb their uncle Alphard, who also loved the library. But he used it for reading, which both Regulus and Sirius thought stupid. Why use a library the proper way, when there was a lot of improper ways to use it too? They had constantly asked themselves that question when they were young, and had never found an answer good enough.

Wait, what the hell was that? Sirius squinted, it still said the same thing. Harry Potter. He took a few steps so that he was closer. It still read as 'Harry Potter'.

He knew that the Doctor was behind me.

"How come that Harry's life is a series of books in this dimension?" Sirius asked.

"Well, do you really want to know?" Sirius didn't answer. "I suppose that you do want to know then. When a dimension is exposed to something or another, like voldemort, or the fact that harry didn't die when he was supposed to, that moment bleeds through to another dimension, like this one. Sometimes it gets warped, turned inside out or simply wrong. Of course, there was a lot of big things happening in your world, they all came out nicely and it all became a series of books, very popular. But there's only seven! Harry got a happy life, and that''s great! Even thoguh the road there was hard, but-"

"You mean to say that he had a difficult life, but should be happy that it only became seven books?"

Was that how he was supposed to react?

**AN: the next will be from the doctor's pov, and will explain even more, like how sirius got there etc.**


	4. Account

**AN: here comes some history, more pulled together than sirius version, hope that you like!**

The Doctor had simply been minding his business, after dropping of that Cooper. One million pounds enough for drinking money? He snorted.

Just as the Doctor had started to think about what he was gonna do next, he got a shock.

That couldn't be true. That couldn't happen. He double checked, then he triple checked. It was true. A man was really materializing underneath London, in all that garbage. The Doctor wrinkled his nose. He had to pick that man up, which he did, thanks to his amazing, sexy TARDIS.

Rassilon, that man wasn't looking quite that healthy. He had to take him to the hospital in New New York. Best human hospital there was, and good for a lot of other humanoids.

There, he found out who the man was, when he, the man, woke up.

Sirius Black! In the flesh! From the Harry Potter books. The Doctor was giddy. He had now met Sirius Black!

Though he had also found out what had happened to Sirius, and what the veil was.

When Sirius was okay again, he brought him to the TARDIS. Sirius didn't seem surprised at the least that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside, a ship couldn't be as small as a police box. The Doctor wasn't that happy over that. He liked the normal reaction, but of course, Sirius being a wizard, probably already was a little more open-minded than his companions, especially growing up surrounded by magic.

But Sirius was still quite predictable. He cared about the people he considered his family, so, naturally, he asked about them. The Doctor didn't like telling Sirius that Godric's Hollow didn't exist.

Something that he could've predicted had he actually thought about it, was Sirius reaction when he found out about the books.

He would've reacted the same way had, as an example, he wasn't ego-centric or anything, he found books about himself, one for every regeneration. I'm the Oncoming Storm, face my wrath!

The Doctor could predict what would happen next; Sirius was going to have a breakdown, if he didn't, he needed to see a therapist. The Doctor better start looking into that.

**AN: please review, and tell me what you think. it's the reviews that keeps me going!**


	5. Screaming Match

**AN: here it comes...**

Sirius wanted to go home. He didn't want to stay on a ship that reminded him of Hogwarts, but with a wardrobe!

He pulled the leather jacket that he had picked for himself around himself tighter. Not that it was cold, but he liked wearing a jacket, and then pull it tight around. That's why he liked bad weather; you could wear lots of clothes, and then pull them tight around you. It was nice to do that. When he was younger, he always did that, but with his blanket... and sometimes his pillow. He loved hugs too, that's probably why he did what he did.

But let's not dwell on the past, right now, Sirius wanted to go home. And he had to tell the Doctor that, so that he could go home, to his own dimension, 'cause that he believed. No one would go to such length and write those great books, though he would never admit _that_ verbally, just to mess with him. It's not as if he was important anymore.

He went to find the Doctor, who was in the console room, as usual.

"Hey, Sirius, what do you say about Barcelona? I planned to go there with rose, but it never happened. Oh, I mean the planet Barcelona, not the city. They-"

"I want to go home," Sirius says, thinking that that _incessant_ babbling got on his nerves.

"What?"

"Yeah, home. My dimension. London, preferably."

"But you can't. It used to be possible, but you can't!"

"What, you lost your amazing veil?" Sirius sneers, he's been told that he's good at pulling it of. It's the Black genes coming through, Moony had said. It was a very long time ago, before everything had gone to hell.

"No. There was a time war, and... the people who could do that are now gone. Stuck in a time lock for eternity. Th-"

"But a time lock, doesn't it lock all of time? Like, they're stuck, in a time lock, and if they come up with a way to safely travel in time, wouldn't they be able top get out before it was put up?" It doesn't make sense, Sirius thinks, but he always makes sense when he doesn't, at least, that's what James said.

"Time locks doesn't work that way."

"Okay. Well, couldn't an outsider un-lock it? How about _you_ un-lock it?"

"I was the one who put it there, and it's not only them, it's the creatures they were fighting too. Sirius, you won't get home."

"Didn't you hear what I said? I want to go home! Is that so bloody hard for you to understand?"

"Is it so bloody hard for you to understand that you won't get home!"

"Yes it is!" Sirius yelled back, trying to hold the tears in. This felt like one of the screaming matches that he and his mum used to have. That he started crying at the though of his mum was not good.

"Why do you want to go home? You had nothing," the Doctor spat, stepping closer to Sirius.

"I knew where the hell I was standing, now get out of my personal SPACE!" Sirius yelled, and turned on his heel.

Stupid, bloody the Doctor, thought himself a god.

**AN: Right, sirius had a slight breakdown and the next will be some sort of adventure, anyone has got an idea and something that you want to see? just tell**


	6. Bothered

**AN: here it comes...**

Sirius wasn't easily bothered. Sometimes he got bothered, but then it was his family's fault, and that was easy to deal with, all you needed was a few innovative curses and a water-tight alibi, and you were all set. This, however, couldn't be solved that easily. It was more difficult, and he would have to talk to the doctor, whom he currently hated.

Sirius liked hate, he liked the emotion, the emotion was easy to understand. Hate was a strong word, but Sirius had always been quick to use it, like his mother. Though Sirius would never acknowledge that he was in any way alike his mother.

Family was something that Sirius didn't think were nearly as easy as hate, or even as easy as knowing when you're bothered, but family wasn't the same. Mrs Potter thought that might have been because his family was dysfunctional, as she had delicately put it. Her husband hadn't been nearly as delicate, and had instead said that it was because they were pureblood fanatics. Sirius preferred Mr Potter's way of saying it.

And when it came to ways of doing things, he didn't like the Doctor's way of doing things, he thought as he entered the control room that the Doctor usually was in, and saw a note attached to one of the controls.

The Doctor didn't even think to tell him in person, no, he left a note in the control room.

Sirius was bothered.

He picked up the note and read it through, then he read it again, and now he hated the note.

A blip in time, eh? Stay in the TARDIS, she'll take care of you? I'll be back soon, you won't even notice I'm gone?

"Well, I did," Sirius muttered angrily to herself. "And now I'm going out to find him, right honey?"

The TARDIS humming got louder in response.

Sirius went through the dwindling corridors of the TARDIS, shorter than he had expected them to be, the TARDIS must be worried.

**AN: it was gonna be more about what is bothering sirius, but instead it became this. Do any of you have nay ideas about what sort of trouble that the doctor is in? If so, please say, because I don't have an idea myself.**


	7. Adventure

When Sirius stepped out of the TARDIS, he saw a community that his mother would have loved. He also noticed the two guards whom both looked exactly like Crabbe and Goyle...

"Who are you?"

… they sounded exactly the same too.

Sirius was now glad that he had gotten training in how to handle their kind. A simple stunner would do the work, he expected. If he only had his wand.

"I asked,-"

"I know perfectly well what you asked, now, if you would please step behind Cr- the other guard, I mean."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to," Sirius explained, trying to sound exasperated, but laughing on the inside. This was simply ridiculous.

"Okay," the Crabbe doppelganger said, and stood behind Goyle's doppelganger. Now it was even more ridiculous.

Sirius focused his magic on stunning them, and they fell like bricks dropped from the astronomy tower onto Snivellus, who unfortunately for James and him stepped away in time. James blamed Sirius's aim. Sirius blamed James, for no reason at all.

And now, Sirius thought that he needed more aristocratic clothes, and he had seen something in the TARDIS wardrobe that would fit.

The next time he stepped out of the TARDIS, he wore a frilled shirt, a smoking velvet jacket and inverness cape . He had wanted to wear a long green velvet jacket, a waistcoat with a pocket watch (he really missed his own pocket watch, the one that he had stolen from his father) and a cravat , but they were too small. The clothing were quite alike, though the other one had less frills. Sirius was not fond of frills.

With a flick of his wrist the body's of Crabbe and Goyle went into the two spaces between the TARDIS and the walls, and then Sirius strode out of the 'cell' that the TARDIS had been held in and was glad to find that he fitted right in with the people of this planet. The rich ones, at least.

Looking around, Sirius came to the conclusion that this city could be more organized, and less populated for the sake of his ears.

"HANG HIM! HANG HIM!" he heard people chanting and with a sigh, knew that it had to be the Doctor.

But he had never saved anyone form getting hanged before, this was going to be an adventure!

And sure enough, it was, and it involved too much running, but otherwise, it was just like being back at Hogwarts, except that then you never risked getting killed by bloody fanatics.

When they entered the 'cell', they both heard groaning, but they ignored it and instead ran straight into the TARDIS.

"That was close," the Doctor breathed, his chest heaving up and down. "Wearing my old clothes are you? You look brilliant."

Sirius didn't answer at first, instead he smiled a smile that nearly split his face into two. Then what the doctor had said registered.

"Aren't you a bit too short?" He was still out of breath, and now he could hear banging against the wall.

"Don't worry. The TARDIS can withstand an attack from the collected forces of Genghis Khan."

"Did you ask him to attack or what?"

The Doctor laughed at that, as did Sirius.

The TARDIS herself was glad that Sirius yet again was glad, and that the Doctor had come home unscathed.

**AN: I looked up the height of the actors, and Gary Oldman (Sirius) is closer to Paul Mcgann (eighth doctor) in height than Jon Pertwee (third doctor), but I always imagined Sirius taller than 1,7?, and he is then taller in this fic than he is in the movies.**


	8. Mistaken Identity

**AN: Right, there's two chapters left. One featuring an enemy that just, won't, die, and the inevitable chapter, then it's all over. And I don't think that there will be a sequel.**

**Anyway, if you like this story, you could check out my doctor who fanfic, I Have A Crack In My Wall... which there will be a sequel to.**

The town is quaint. Not at all like the last one; this is a town which Sirius mother would hate, he's sure of it. If the rest of his family weren't either insane or dead, he was sure that they would agree too.

He tries to imagine their reactions, and he sees Regulus scrunching his nose, Narcissa the same, while Bellatrix plots and Andromeda tries to look blank, but he and his uncle Alphard would see the beginnings of a smile. Uncle Alphard would be diplomatic, and say: "I'm not sure that this is Walburga's sort of town. Orion! Why don't you take her to a fancy restaurant instead? I could pay for you." And then his father would have fit, no, not a fit, purebloods don't have fits, but he would still have a fit, in Sirius's mind, about uncle Alphard suggesting such a thing. That he wouldn't be able to pay!

Sirius chuckled at the thought, and was glad that he still could keep it realistic.

Then it isn't quaint anymore, not when the Doctor's knocked over, the villagers run forward, and check his pulse. Suddenly, everybody has a weapon in their hands, though weapon is a bit of an overstatement. Everybody has in their hands something to hit with, and Sirius is sure that the impact would make you stagger around and see snitches.

Then there was a fat woman, whom reminded him of Mrs Weasley, and took a step forward and opened her mouth.

"Oh, you ain't trickin' me, boyo!" she yelled. "You said that you were the master of disguise, feeling a bit stupid that you let that slip, right!"

She was a character, and Sirius liked her. Not being at the receiving end made it all very pleasant. Until she turned on him.

"And what the bleedin' hell are you smilin' about, boyo? That you're going to kill me later?" Now sirius felt bad. He really shouldn't, since he hadn't actually killed anyone, but that actually...

* * *

><p>Sirius and the Doctor were yet again running; Sirius as a dog because it went faster. And this time, it wasn't his fault that they were running like crazy (how was he supposed to know that they were vegetarians?), it was the Doctor's. The Doctor hadn't been expecting it, which meant he couldn't just bash his head in with a heavy, and pointy, sharp ends, rock, but the doctor still should have seen it coming. He really should have.<p>

Thinking about it, he should have, too.

Finally, Sirius reached the TARDIS, because four legs were better than two. He stood up on his hind legs, transformed, opened the door, ran in and then the Doctor came, and closed the door, quickly.

"With you, people always try to get in," the Doctor remarked. "With Jack and Rose, people always tried to castrate Jack, or like that one time when they needed a fa-"

"Blah blah blah," Sirius said from his spot near the screen that showed the outside of the TARDIS. No matter what the Doctor said, technology couldn't do that.

Then he came to think of something.

"What would happen if they clung to the TARDIS while we wheeze away?" That's what Sirius called it: wheezing. The TARDIS wheezed away. He though it brilliant, the Doctor didn't quite agree, but in Sirius defense, that was exactly what it sounded like.

"They'd die, simple as that," the Doctor said, turning serious.

"Who died?" Sirius asked.

"A friend. He can't die, so..." the Doctor trailed off, shrugged, and continued his fiddling with the TARDIS. "Anyway, Jack's a special case, it's not as if anyone else would be even half as stupid, or desperate, to talk to me."

"True," Sirius says, grinning. But at the same time he feels a bit scared. The Doctor has a friend like that... he doesn't like it. Of course, it's all good to have a friend like that, but still.

**AN: What do you think? I'm quite proud of it.**


	9. Not My Fault

**AN:Had a bit of a writer's block, but I'm fine now. And, I think, that's to say, and quite certain, that the next chapter will be the last, and then maybe an epilogue.**

**And Hibob, I hope that this answers your question. And that I get a review from you, of course:=)**

Sirius was walking backwards, his hands up in the air, and metal-men saying that he had to be converted.

* * *

><p><em>About an hour earlier...<em>

The TARDIS had stopped. Sirius had no part in it, that he knew.

The Doctor was fiddling with the controls, and Sirius had his arms crossed, and a look of annoyance on his face.

"This might be your fault," the Doctor said.

"What?" Sirius's arms were no longer crossed.

"Well, have you been doing any magic lately? It says in the book that technology doesn't work at Hogwarts, since there's too much magic waste. Actually, I-"

"Are you saying that I, not meaning to, stopped the TARDIS?"

"So you-"

"I didn't mean to do it!"

* * *

><p><em>About fifty five minutes earlier...<em>

Two men stepped out of a blue police box. One was taller than the other, and the shorter of them looked just as eccentric as the first.

The shorter one called himself the doctor, and since he had adopted the name he had convinced everybody else to call him that too, so that was now also his name.

The taller one who looked like a malnourished and alcoholic aristocrat, had a very unusual name. The name was Sirius Black, and that name was famous in this dimension because of J.K. Rowling.

The Doctor didn't think that he should use that name after 1997, Earth.

Sirius really liked his name.

It was one of the things that his parents, actually, his mother, had ever given him that he really liked. Besides school robes, his old broom that didn't really do anything nowadays, his wand... the list of things that they had given him that had been great when he got them was endless.

Sirius never acknowledged that.

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes later...<em>

Sirius glared at the crumbled remains of the metal-men.

He had defeated them. Well, more like used a lot of magic which had interfered in their machinery, but that was beside the point. The point was that wheels were amazing, technology certainly wasn't. As a matter of fact, it was worse than a bloody mashed pea.

* * *

><p>The Doctor blamed Sirius when it came to their run-in with the Cybermen, as he called them.<p>

Sirius blamed the Doctor for not having told him earlier about not using magic in the TARDIS, but then, he had to admit that it was to some part his fault, that the TARDIS had stopped.

The decision to go exploring was all the Doctor's fault.


	10. Grief

Sirius was not afraid of dying.

* * *

><p>"How would you like to die?" James asked Sirius. They were laying on a patch of grass near the lake. Their spot. And there was a big tree behind them. Sirius had a lot of fond memories of this place, like the time that Snivellus hung upside down and the whole world could see his disgusting choice of underwear.<p>

"In battle, I think. You?"

"In Lily's arms."

"What, you mean when she strangles you?" Sirius asked, and laughed. James hit him on his stomach, and Sirius laughed even harder.

"You gotta admit, it was funny, though," Sirius said some time later.

"Yeah," James reply, and together they laugh, and joke, and laugh, away the afternoon.

* * *

><p>But did he want to die?<p>

* * *

><p>"We've got something to tell you," James says, and Lily stands there too. They look too clean against the background of his apartment, which is messy because of a habit that he established too long ago to be able to make the habit go away. It was a habit established to annoy his mother.<p>

"Like what?"

"Don't be so grouchy, Sirius, it's great news!" Lily's sounding so happy, that Sirius can't help but smile and expectant smile.

"We're having a baby!" James yells.

Sirius is convinced that the baby will be cute, and that the baby will make people die for him, just by letting a tear roll down his cheek. His brother could do that. Strange to think that he became a Death Eater.

* * *

><p>Death can be horrifying, and that Sirius knows from personal experience.<p>

* * *

><p>His motorcycle, flying, courtesy of himself, and Andy's husband, screeched to a halt in front of what used to be Lily and James's house.<p>

Oh Merlin.

* * *

><p>Sirius had always wanted to die a noble death, die in battle. He had disappeared in battle, and that was one way to go.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor tries to get in, he tries his hardest, he is not going to let another one of his companions die. That's simply not going to happen.<p>

But it does and the Doctor can't do anything to stop it. He tries, he tries to get in, he tries to stop Sirius, but Sirius won't listen. He won't listen.

He bangs on the door, he begs, he cries, but Sirius is intent on dying. But the doors aren't working, because Sirius has worked his magic. Well, that just got another meaning.

Then the doors open, he runs in, and there Sirius is. He's dead, the Doctor knows that. Sirius's timelines, and the infinite possibilities that he had, are gone now.

The Doctor cradles Sirius head, and he cries. Cries, for Sirius's lost life.

And then he also cries for someone else. For someone who died in a similar fashion. Adric. And then the tears come faster, and there's more tears.

Adric. Sirius. Every single one who has died because of him. They just had to go, didn't they? They just had to go, didn't they? Oh Rassilon, why did they have to go with him? Why the bloody hell did they want adventure?

Sirius is dead. Everyone are gone.

**AN: Right, so, Sirius is dead, and he won't come back. At first, he was just going to leave, but that just wasn't Sirius. And don't be mad at me, Sirius will have his happy ending.**


	11. Heaven

**AN: Right, so, sorry that it took so long, but, i'm happy with the result. Anyway, now this story is actually over, not just me forgetting to say that the story's complete. And that was how this story came to exist.**

**Anyway, there may be a sort of sequel to this, when the doctor makes an accidental trip to the Stargate universe, and then I don't mean the really bad series by the same name.**

**And I have put up a sequel to I Have A Crack In My Wall, which is getting a lower response than I expected, but, meh, what do you do? Well, you ask this story's readers to check it out. And I think that you should, i'm happy with it. And it's good.  
><strong>

**And I have watched the doctor who movie, and it's not that bad.**

Heaven was like a big business. It had posts, and it could offer jobs, and there was a lot of CEOs. It wasn't just fluffy clouds and golden gates, with angels playing music in the background, nor was there a god, and that was simply because not enough people in all of the dimensions, and times, didn't have a good enough picture of god. In According To Jim, he was a cowboy who liked to golf, in The Simpsons, he looked like a Roman, with long hair. Then there was, of course, some that did not have a god.

But, as I was saying, Heaven was organised. It had rooms, it had admission offices, tourist centres etc.

It had people, of all dimensions, and species. This was a heaven that would make Captain Jack Harkness happy.

* * *

><p>Walburga Black was a pureblood, and she was proud of what she was. So what if people hated her? She was above all that, what had Sirius said, shit, no, shite. That word in her son's mouth, with that accent, had led to a fight.<p>

She hated mudbloods, she spat on them, they were worse than house-elves, but prettier to look at. What she really liked about mubloods, actually, the only thing that she liked about them, was television. Especially since she could tune into her oldest son's life, and laugh at his misery. Walburga loved laughing at Sirius's misery.

And right now, she couldn't help but be enthralled by the way that Sirius sacrificed his life, which, just so that she could say that she consistently hated him, was worthless.

It brought tears to her eyes, no, she got something in her eyes. And she got even more in her eyes, when the Doctor cradled Sirius's body and cried.

A man like him, obviously a blood traitor, should make her happy that he was crying. But she wasn't happy, because it was a sad scene.

* * *

><p>Orion Black had been detached to pretty much everything but sex when he was alive. When he died that didn't change in the least.<p>

When his wife died, he didn't care at all, and did his best to avoid her.

But today, of all days, he had decided to see what she did in her afterlife. He was detached, but still a mite bit curious. Though not much, oh no.

Of course, on the list of things that Orion hadn't been expecting, was seeing Walburga cry. Walburga never cried, it went against her very essence, that of a sociopathic woman who was overall psychotic.

"What in Merlin's left ball is going on? Did they implant emotions, or?" Was Orion's natural response to seeing Walburga cry.

"There's something in my eye, you blood traitor! Scum!" Walburga screamed at Orion, her perfectly natural response to Orion's question. "Oh, and Sirius just died."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Regulus had died, and that was it. Of course, he had also embarrassed the part of his family that were dead, but that didn't matter to him. After all, there was a whole lot of interesting people to be talking to in Heaven, and he had always been very good at playing stupid, he could always do that if he wanted to talk to his family.<p>

Regulus had gained something with his death, something good. Something like friends. Something liked friends who weren't raised in the same environment as himself, so that the talking always ended up in a verbal fight. It was amazing friendships all around, everybody thought.

And since Sirius had travelled with the Doctor, they had kept a 24/7 check on him. They had laughed a lot when Sirius did his clothes faux pas, or more like, put on a leather jacket, and went out to explore a planet full of vegetarians.

They hadn't moved since Sirius died, they couldn't. Sirius, Reg's idiotic, but much braver, brother, dead. That was something hard to process, for everyone. Even Reg.

* * *

><p>When Sirius died, he thought that his family hated him for him being in Gryffindor, consorting with mudbloods (their words, not his) etc. Something that he however didn't expect them to hate him for, was for him dying. Because that meant the end of his adventures with the Doctor.<p>

_The end of all Entertainment..._

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
